creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
China (ARC)
GENERAL *Create a signature for all projects, so its mine. *SERIES- (0-don't release two in same year, oversaturation) (1-annualization, gets people jaded) (2-rotation, pretty even) (3-expensive projects, pretty even for audience) (4-too long) *90s nostalgia. *Sweeney- name of childhood best friend. "SCIENCE FICTION AUTHOR FROM A BYGONE ERA" *Possible names: Dieter Kappel, Kristian Maurer, Florian Ackerman, Daniel Maur, Swen Baader, Dirk Jung, Lukas Schulteiss, Tobias Pabst, Max Gersten, Bernd Wachter, Baum, Wolfgang, Propst, Diedrich, Huebler, Bumgarner, Achen, Bach, Jaeger, Jurgen, Decker,Andreas Beckenbauer, Austerlitz, Ehlichmen, Ulrich, Oster, Unger, Nacht, Schweitzer, Eichel. *Written like the old man and the young boy. *Mr. Ecks. *Based on Olaf Stapledon, Clifford D. Simak, Frank Hoyle and Hal Clement. *b: 1893? Berlin, German Empire *g2: 1911? Left to Univ. of Munich. Learned english, spanish and french. 1915- theory of relativity. 1916- Schwarzchild anamolies. *masters: 1917: collegiate deferment to avoid WW1. Masters in literature & economics. *1917-1919: street merchant/struggling writer. fled to france. anti-german feelings. temp. name change. *1919-1920: struggling carpenter. french wife, fled to britian. *1st batch of stories: 1920-1939. 29-41: great depression, 30-chandrasekhar limit, 1933-chancellor hitler. 1920-POST WW1/1ST NOVEL, 1921-POST TREATIES/PREDICTS WW2, 1923-ODD YEAR, PUBLISH, 1924-ELECTION YR, 1925-1ST 1/4 OF 21ST CENT, 1926-GPA BORN, 1929-GMA BORN. 1931: GPA BORN. 1932: ELECTION YR. 1935: INDY 2. 1936: INDY 1, GMA BORN. 1938: INDY 3. 1939-WORLD'S FAIR, BEGINS WRITINGS FOR NEW IDEA. HIS 13TH NOVEL JUST PUBLISHED. *ww2, wrote pulps: 1939-1945. fled to NYC. World's Fair 1939. 1945- Hitler killed, ww2 ended. *2nd batch of stories: 1945-1964/1965: moved to LA. 1955- Disneyland opens. Hang with Paul Ellis in mid-1950s during Shirley Shoffner's killing. 1964 NYC World's Fair.1942-1945- 4 YEARS WRITING PULP FICTION. 1947/1948-BEGAN WRITING SOMETHING ABOUT ALIENS & UFOS. 1949- 1ST BOOK IN 10 YEARS, BASED ON WORLD'S FAIR. 1950- BEGAN IN FILM BIZ. 1952-2ND FILM, 1953-3RD FILM. 1954-4TH FILM. 1955-5TH FILM. 1956-6TH FILM. 1958-7TH FILM CALLED STARLITE, STARBRITE. *FINAL WORK PUBLISHED IN 1964, TOTAL OF 15 NOVELS IN WHOLE CAREER. AND 7 FILMS. *Wanning years, asked to commentate for news: 1965-1972. Gemini and Apollo programs, at news in NY and LA and live in FL. *Twilight era: Died at age 90 in 1983. *Commemoration party and novel published by his son on the 25th anniversary of his passing in LA/NY: 2008. *1920s-until 1950s: G-Br writer. *1950s-until 1980: Paul Ellis. *1981-2011: Calvin Sedlak. *2011-2040s: Marc LePointe. *2040s: NEXT GEN. SCIENCE FICTION *Call all sci-fi related to Crose & Offworld universe apart of "Robot & Spaceships" series. *Sol system- setting of Spaceflight, focus on Jovian system more? *Saturn- is the setting for Crose. *Set comedies on Uranus *Neptune- is the setting of Attrition. *http://www.scifiideas.com/sfi/10-space-station-concepts/ UNDERGROUND STORY *Post-Apoc. *Look not to the stars for survival but to underground to survive. *"underdwellers" "grounders" *subterranean warfare between city-states *tunnel network DREAMSCAPES *Enter the mind of a serial killer & psychiatric patients *7th chakra, chi, lambda waves, freud-id, igo, superego, electrical field, time & dreams *dream about a kid that is in a coma, mom wants him to live, encounter kids to help. "NOWHERE" *Lost on highway, run into town of bizarre people & occurences. Gravity weakness, stand slanted. *Make the town like the ones in GTASA. Red County, Flint County,Tierra Robada, Bone County. CRIME DRAMA *A.P.B- GTA VC, SA, V. True Crime LA. SWAT. Collateral/Cellular. Street Kings. Drive. *The 313-Rich guy fires blue collar worker from plant after the great recession sets in post-2007/8. CEO Jordan Rekdal. Employment Termination Asst. Suzanne Benchley. PD-Kurt Gallman, Shawn Tucker. Oscar Pittman (Main) *Based on events of 2/17/12 where there was a homeless killer, LAFD fire, Obama arrived, Drug plane detained, LBC-ICE shooting, Car chase. Take place over much of LA. ICE Special Agent Miranda Casey. *SIERRA NEVADA: Names-Baresi, Lombardo, Napolitani, Delluci, Gallo, Milano, Marcelo, Raffaele, Bianchi, Palermo, Gennaro, Fannuci, Belluci, Don Conti, Ezio, Sandro, Silverio. *Average guy like Chris Evans in Cellular, named: Sean Lindell. *Vice City=Miami, FL. San Andreas=LA/LV/SF. *This is Vegas. Gambler. Las Vegas, NV *NoCal witness protection idea. Quincy, CA. Rural life vs. city life. *Cooper/Hoffman-Iowa *Paul/Simpson-DC *Hathaway/Hall-Upstate NY *Spacey/Jordan-South *Rockwell/Fassbender-NV/Dakota. Big/expansive. *Cranston/(Seattle) *Break down True Detective, Person of Interest, The Newsroom by series arc progression. VAMPIRE KILLINGS *Blood disease *Added later.... ADAPTIONS *The $1 League as a basis for the USFL film BLOOD, SWEAT & TEARS *Moonbase Alpha remake of Space: 1999. *Story of John Young based on biography Forever Young. Period between 1950 and 1986. Like OGL was BG Keenan. *Wernher von Braun biopic *The Inheritors by William Golding *The Land That Time Forgot/The People That Time Forgot/Out of Time's Abyss (Caspak Trilogy) MISCELLANOUS THOUGHTS *PROJECT DEV: bible-10/11, step outline-20/22, screenplay-40-150,/ 6-9m dev, 2-3m pre, 1-2m pro, 3-6m post, 3-6 dist,/sell, produce, make. *THINGS TO LOOK UP: project cosmos, project kronos, project rho, chimera: sf wikia, control vimeo, io9 short videos, plurality, c 299,792 km/S, BEN bova, saucer country, imperial earth, the mote in gods eye, pioneer one, planetes, chindi, orbiter, issue 44, titanfall, destiny, halo 5, watchdogs, the last of us, to the moon, astronaut, m,m,p, moonbase alpha *Crimes of the future: organlegging, body-part smuggling, illegal cloning, uplift slavery, plurality, cybercrimes, identity theft, etc. *Technology: hover-mobile, hover-cycle, custom nano-fabrics, communicator (successor to a cellphone, implant), iPod-like AV device, robot/android prostitution, credit chit, sonic rifle, sick stick, tazer pistol, laser rifle (bulky). *Make a film actor/actress' list and cast some of the projects with it. Also, include performers I like and ones I dislike, and performers that have participated in film series before. *nolan-cinematic, soderbegh, abrams, irwin allen, story is about ppl, no action heroes, humanize soldiers, *If a remake of that 70s show were made it would take place in 1991, premiere in 2013. Clinton era 90s-prosperous. *(no more doom & gloom apocalypse & post-apoc) NO BANDWAGON EFFECT!!! *stop destruction in movies, grand vistas, alive & wonder, 9/11, 20 yr. longevity, post-heroic era, twilight is a personal story fighting for loved ones rather than integrity. animated films. *two types of sequels: stand alone entries/serialized storytelling, episode from a zombie apoc: format to films, momentum, play with choice, divergence, metastory: adventure, over-arching myth, *american dream trilogy: gd, tk (cyrus' plan succeeds), tlac *a character who matters in the context of the story, think big, design the mystery, *sci-fi like fp, solaris, journey to 7th planet, earned endings, noble sacrifice, no hollywood take, no slo-mo, no quips, no music swell, grey morality, steady state writing, naturalisitc-all things can be explained, 'thinking mans adventure', thought-provoking, emotionally-gripping, unspec future date, no caption, less is more, centralized, rational, unnecessary sequels, no stance on religion, politics. open-ended premise, 1-2 yr gap in prod of work, 2-3 scripts laying around for personal, 5 minimum, Category:Write a category here Category:Crose (1981 TV Series) Category:Attrition Category:Redshift